Tardis Aventura (6)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: El primer doctor, Ian, Barbara y Susan se encuentran en un futuro pueblo minero, y descubren un viejo enemigo escondido bajo la superficie.
1. Capítulo 1

Doctor, cuando aterricemos de nuevo, ¿podríamos ir a buscar algunos libros? -preguntó Ian. "Es que me he estado aburriendo últimamente. Podría usar algo que hacer.

-Algo que hacer -repitió el doctor-. "Ian, estamos viajando a través del tiempo y el espacio. Desde el día en que entró en mi Tardis, hemos estado corriendo, luchando contra varios males, y corriendo como si el diablo estuviera en nuestros talones. Lo que normalmente era. No puedo creer que puedas considerarlo aburrido.

-Pero yo no, doctor -replicó Ian. "Simplemente quiero algo entre las aventuras. No hay prácticamente nada que hacer en el Tardis excepto comer y dormir.

"Oh, de verdad." Dijo el doctor. -Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

"Abuelo", gritó Susan desde la consola de control. "Estamos materializando".

-Iré a buscar a Bárbara -dijo Ian. "Esperemos que hayamos aterrizado en alguna parte agradable y no demasiado peligroso."

Como de costumbre, no tiene sentido de aventura. El doctor murmuró.

Este es un comienzo normal del día para estos viajeros de tiempo, antes de todo el correr y el peligro. No siempre fueron esta familia feliz. Sus aventuras comenzaron en Londres en 1963. Fue entonces cuando Ian y Barbara, dos maestros de la escuela secundaria Coal Hill, siguieron a su estudiante más misteriosa, Susan, en casa. Cuando lo hicieron, los dos encontraron la Tardis, una máquina del tiempo disfrazada de Caja de la Policía. Una caja de la policía es un viejo-tipo de cabina telefónica usada para llamar a la policía solamente. Tardis significa "Tiempo-y-Relación-Dimensión-en-Espacio". Significa que puede ir a cualquier parte del tiempo y del espacio.

Además, el Tardis es realmente más grande en el interior. Justo detrás de las puertas hay una gran sala donde se encuentra la consola de control. La consola de control está en forma de hexágono, alcanza hasta la cintura del médico, y tiene todo tipo de controles, desde botones hasta palancas. Sólo el Doctor y Susan pueden volar, pero está claro que no tienen mucho, si es que hay, control sobre dónde va el Tardis. Sin embargo, esa es la parte emocionante de viajar en ella. Nunca se sabe dónde terminará después.

Barbara está a la altura de Ian, tiene un rostro bonito y bonitos ojos azules. Actualmente, lleva una camisa blanca y pantalones marrones. Susan tiene pelo negro y es la misma altura que el Doctor. Hoy, ella llevaba una camisa azul de manga larga y zapatos nuevos de la ciudad de Nueva York del siglo XXI. El doctor lleva un abrigo negro, un chaleco de fawn sobre una camisa de cuello de ala, una corbata negra y pantalones a cuadros. Su rostro está arrugado, su cabello es blanco puro y bien peinado hacia atrás. Mirándolo a los ojos, cualquiera podía ver que tenía un corazón amable y una gran inteligencia. Ian es un joven profesor con el cabello negro peinado, ojos verdes y es un poco más alto que el Doctor. Su ropa consiste en un abrigo negro, corbata negra, una camisa blanca y zapatos bien pulidos.

Cuando Ian y Barbara encontraron a los Tardis, conocieron al abuelo de Susan, el Doctor. Al principio, todo lo que quería era deshacerse de ellos. Ciertamente no quería viajar con ellos, pero eso es lo que pasó. Tan pronto como Ian tocó la consola de control, su viaje juntos comenzó. Con el tiempo, el Doctor se enamoró de Barbara y Ian. Ahora, probablemente los echaría de menos si se fueran.

El Doctor escuchó el ruido sibilante que hace Tardis a medida que se materializa.

-Bueno, doctor, ¿tienes idea de dónde hemos aterrizado? -preguntó Barbara.

"¿Alguna vez?" El Doctor respondió.

Sonriendo el uno al otro, los cuatro dejaron el Tardis. Fuera era un desierto ya pocos metros de distancia había algún tipo de ciudad. Todos los edificios estaban hechos de ladrillos rojos y había caminos de tierra hechos para que los vehículos se trasladaran entre los hogares. Sobre todo, los únicos vehículos en el camino eran carros de metal que se trasladaban de casa en casa, ofreciendo la comida, los juguetes y la electrónica. En el centro de la ciudad era el edificio más alto de la ciudad. Tenía diez pisos de altura y era de acero inoxidable. Encima de él era una plataforma grande con una cierta clase de acoplamiento de la nave espacial en él. El edificio había hecho ventanas, pero ninguna de ellas podía verse a través, al menos no desde el exterior. El barco era de forma cuadrada, pintado de color marrón, tenía una cúpula de cristal del centro de la parte superior donde el piloto, sin duda, era, y tenía dos alas de la longitud de dos campos de fútbol.

Junto al rascacielos había otro edificio de dos pisos de altura, pintado de blanco, y la longitud de cuatro campos de fútbol. Constantemente, había personas empujando carros llenos de algún tipo de material brillante en el edificio más alto. Todo el mundo de ese edificio estaba cubierto de tierra.

"Doctor, creo que hemos aterrizado en algún tipo de ciudad minera en algún lugar en un desierto", dijo Ian. -¿Tal vez el Sáhara o Texas?

"Tienes razón sobre todo excepto en que no estamos en la Tierra." El Doctor respondió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, abuelo? -preguntó Susan.

-Bueno, tal vez porque la Tierra sólo tiene un sol -dijo el Doctor, señalando hacia arriba-.

Barbara, Ian y Susan levantaron la vista y vieron que el doctor tenía razón. Un sol se ponía en el este y otro se levantaba en el oeste. Definitivamente no era la Tierra.

"Yo diría que esto es la planta, Xros. "El Doctor dijo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? -preguntó Barbara.

-Por el signo. El doctor señaló lo que parecía ser una barra con una señal encima de la puerta. "Se lee," Sabores seiscientos; El mejor bar de Xros. "

-¿Has oído hablar de este planeta antes, doctor? -preguntó Ian.

"Nunca en todos mis años." El Doctor respondió. Al menos no con un desierto. Sólo una que es un desierto helado.

-Entonces, no sabemos qué esperar aquí -dijo Ian. "Simplemente genial."

"No veo el problema con eso." El Doctor respondió. "Tal vez podamos encontrar algo nuevo. Algo excitante. Incluso sorprendente.

-Pareces olvidar, doctor, que las sorpresas no siempre son buenas.

-No te preocupes, Barbara. Estaremos bien. Siempre lo somos. "Susan la asegura.

De repente, oyeron varios motores tarareando en la distancia, acercándose cada segundo. Momentos después, una sirena se apagó.

"¡Advertencia! Ore Raiders! ", Dijo una voz entre sirenas.

Todos en la calle rápidamente huyeron a la casa más cercana, luego cerraron y cerraron las puertas. A medida que los viajeros de tiempo estaban a punto de seguir a los ciudadanos, los asaltantes habían llegado.

Llegaron a la ciudad en vehículos de motocicleta. La única diferencia era que no tenían ruedas; En cambio los vehículos tenían esferas brillantes que parecían permitirles levitar unos pocos pies sobre el suelo. Todos los atacantes llevaban algún tipo de gafas y máscaras negras sobre sus bocas y narices. Los trajes negros que usaban estaban cubiertos de tierra. Algunos llevaban armas en una de sus manos.

"¡Corre!" Gritó Barbara, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo.

Todos estaban corriendo tan rápido como podían, corriendo por todos los caminos y callejones que pudieron encontrar, pero los invasores los habían visto y estaban en persecución. Aunque los viajeros del tiempo intentaron su mejor para escaparse, la distancia entre ellos y los asaltantes entrenados para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo crecía constantemente más pequeño. Entonces, cuando el doctor tropezó y cayó, los asaltantes los habían pillado. Los asaltantes montaron en círculos alrededor de ellos, evitando que escaparan.

Ian se mantuvo erguido, tratando de parecer duro mientras Barbara y Ian ayudaban al Doctor a ponerse de pie. La situación parecía bastante sombría. Sin embargo, las cosas mejoraron una vez que los disparos fueron disparados. Estos disparos no vinieron de los asaltantes, sino de personas en los tejados de la casa. Parece que los pobladores no estaban dispuestos a permitir que su pueblo fuera arruinado por estos asaltantes. Desafortunadamente, uno de ellos no quería dejar las manos vacías. Agarró a Susan por el brazo y la atrajo hacia su bicicleta.

-¡Susan! -gritó el doctor mientras los asaltantes se alejaban.

Google Translate for Business:Translator ToolkitWebsite TranslatorGlobal Market Finder

About Google TranslateCommunityMobileAbout GooglePrivacy & TermsHelpSend feedback


	2. Capítulo 2

-¡Tenemos que ir tras ellos! -dijo el doctor-. ¡Debemos rescatar a Susan!

"Ahora mismo, creo que tenemos preocupaciones más apremiantes." Barbara respondió.

Las personas que habían estado disparando contra los asaltantes salían ahora de los edificios, con sus armas dirigidas al Doctor ya sus compañeros. Claramente, simplemente habían estado alejando a los invasores antes. Ahora se llevaban a los tres prisioneros. Uno de ellos sacó un disco amarillo y pulsó un botón en él. Durante los siguientes minutos, nada significativo ocurrió. Sólo se quedaron allí con armas láser apuntando hacia ellos. Sin embargo, el Doctor notó algo muy interesante, y no de una buena manera.

"Doctor, mira." Ian señaló un vehículo que se acercaba.

Este vehículo parecía un camión Ford oxidado. De hecho, eso es exactamente lo que era. Ian se preguntaba cómo tal cosa terminó en este planeta alienígena. Entonces formó una teoría; Esta debe ser una colonia humana en otro planeta, algún tiempo en un futuro lejano. Normalmente, Ian estaría fascinado por esto, pero algo le dijo que la vida aquí no era muy agradable. A saber, la aparición de la gente aquí. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y parecían algo delgados. Sus cabellos estaban cayendo y sus dientes estaban amarillentos. Todos tenían una expresión algo dolorida. Incluso su ropa parecía estar en muy mala forma. Cuando Ian y sus amigos fueron cargados en la parte trasera del camión, Ian vio a uno de ellos caer al suelo. Ninguno de sus amigos fue a ayudarlo. Cuando el camión empezó a moverse, Ian lo vio subir.

-¿Qué clase de personas son éstas? -preguntó al doctor.

-Una con algunos líderes muy tiránicos. El doctor respondió. "¿Notaste esos collares en el cuello? Creo que están diseñados para mantenerlos obedientes ".

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Ian.

"Quiero decir, si hacen algo con lo que sus líderes no están de acuerdo, sufrirán dolor o incluso serán asesinados", explicó.

-¿Así que nos han hecho prisioneros de gente que básicamente es esclava de alguna fuerza tiránica de la que no sabemos nada? - aclaró Bárbara. -Bueno, eso es fantástico.

"Vamos a superar esto", dijo Ian. Encontraremos el camino.

-Ya he encontrado un camino, Chesterton -dijo el doctor-.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Ian. "¿Cuando? ¿Cómo?"

-Recuerda a esos asaltantes -dijo el doctor-. "Estoy dispuesto a apostar que son algún tipo de movimiento de resistencia. Ellos no estaban tratando de capturar o herirnos. Estaban determinando si éramos una amenaza o gente para ser salvada. Tenemos que encontrarlos más que nunca ahora.

"Sólo espero que Susan esté a salvo con ellos." Dijo Barbara.

Mientras tanto, los asaltantes alcanzaron su base con Susan. Tan pronto como Susan se bajó de la motocicleta, empezó a hacer preguntas. Ejemplos de quiénes eran, por qué la llevaron, y por lo general sólo secuestran a la gente tan rudamente. El jinete que agarró a Susan no sabía qué hacer con ella, ni con sus amigos. Su nombre es Dante. Tiene la piel bronceada, los ojos grises y un hueco en los dientes. Mientras Susan hacía sus preguntas, Dante estaba quitando parte de su equipo y moviendo su motocicleta dentro de la cueva que servía de base del incursor.

"En serio, deja de ignorarme!" Gritó Susan.

"Está bien" dijo Dante. "Solo espera hasta que estemos dentro de la base."

Al principio, parecía una cueva común. Sin embargo, después de un segundo, pasaron a través de una pantalla holográfica. La cueva aparentemente conduce directamente a un vasto vaso. Contando con ellos, había unas cuarenta personas en el cassum; Cada uno estaba ocupado trabajando en algún tipo de tarea. Además, todo el mundo era muy viejo o bastante joven. Los ancianos del grupo estaban trabajando en computadoras y otras máquinas, incluyendo la motocicleta. Los niños estaban distribuyendo comida, ayudando a mover ciertas cosas, e incluso vendar heridas. Había algunas cunas y tiendas acostadas. Para la luz utilizaron algún tipo de orbes auto-recargables que giraban alrededor de la cueva.

Tres guardias los detuvieron cuando entraron. Llevaban el mismo tipo de ropa que todos los demás, pero estaban armados con lanzas con electricidad crujiente en un extremo.

Me alegro de verte, Dante -dijo el guardia de cabeza-, lo mismo ocurre con los demás, pero ¿podría alguien explicarla?

Se refería a Susan, por supuesto.

-La rescatamos en la ciudad, Gregory -respondió Dante-. "Sin embargo, está claro que ella es de fuera del mundo. Esperaba llevarla a ver a Lee.

"Estoy de acuerdo" Gregory respondió. "Vamonos."

Susan no objetó porque esperaba que el líder le diera algunas respuestas. Mientras caminaban por la base del asaltante, Susan notó fragmentos de arquitectura antigua dispersos a través de él. Pilares que tenían decaimiento y partes de pared con símbolo en ellos. Curiosamente, Susan no podía leerlo. Gracias al campo de traducción de Tardis, Susan debería ser capaz de entender cualquier idioma, escrito o no. Sin embargo, estos símbolos seguían siendo ilegibles a muy, que es bastante inusual.

Antes de que Susan tuviera la oportunidad de reflexionar más, llegaron a la tienda del líder. Dentro había una gran mesa con mapas y estrategias alineados en ella. Había cinco personas en la tienda; Tres viejos, un adolescente y un hombre de treinta años con cicatrices en sus brazos. El hombre con cicatrices era claramente un soldado. Susan podía distinguir por sus ojos; Estaban cansados y cansados. Al igual que los ojos de cualquiera que había visto muchas batallas. Susan había visto esos ojos antes.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dante? -preguntó uno de los viejos.

"Encontramos a esta chica vagando por la ciudad con extraños durante nuestra incursión." Dante respondió. "Conseguimos sacarla antes de que aparecieran los Exterminadores." Se volvió hacia el hombre con cicatrices. -¿Qué haces con ella, Lee?

-¿Cómo te llamas, jovencita? -preguntó Lee.

Sin embargo, Susan no estaba prestando atención. Su foco estaba en un elemento parecido a un peón en el mapa. Tenía un fuerte parecido con algunas formas de vida más desagradables que ella y su compañero habían encontrado antes. Si estuvieran en esa ciudad, entonces ...

-¡Oh, no! -exclamó Susan-.

Mientras tanto, el Doctor, Ian y Barbara llegaron a la brillante torre. Fueron forzados a entrar directamente en un ascensor. Fue hecho de vidrio y situado en el exterior del edificio. Quien lo construyó debe tener como mirar hacia abajo en los dos y el paisaje. Ian se sintió incómodo en el ascensor. No sólo porque los cuatro guardias en el ascensor con ellos, sino porque no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que estaría esperando por ellos en la parte superior.

Desafortunadamente, sus preocupaciones estaban completamente justificadas. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, los tres viajeros encontraron a un viejo enemigo que los esperaba al otro lado.

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó Bárbara.

-¡Silencio! -gritó uno de los Daleks.


End file.
